1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle key system for verifying the identity of fingerprint information captured and for controlling pieces of equipment in a vehicle according to the verification result. More particularly, it relates to a vehicle key system capable of surely protecting vehicles from theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional vehicle key system as disclosed in Japanese patent publication (TOKKOUHEI) 5-22791 or Japanese patent application publication (TOKKAIHEI) 11-93478, fingerprint information captured by a sensor or the like is transmitted from a mobile transmitter to a receiver mounted on a vehicle and the fingerprint information is verified against previously stored fingerprint information. The vehicle key system can release the lock of doors only if they match. As disclosed in Japanese patent application publication (TOKKAIHEI) 11-93478, the mobile transmitter can be integral with a key intended for the vehicle. In this case, the lock of doors can be released without insertion of the key into a key cylinder. All the user has to do in order to start the engine is mechanically insert the key into the key cylinder, which is located inside the vehicle and which is usually disposed in the vicinity of the steering wheel.
A problem with a conventional vehicle key system constructed as above is that there is a need to provide a key cylinder inside the vehicle in order to allow the user to start the engine, for example, and therefore there is a possibility that someone breaks a door window, intrudes, and then manipulates the key cylinder by fraudulent means or breaks the key cylinder to steal the vehicle.
Another problem is that there is a possibility that someone intercepts the fingerprint information transmitted from the mobile transmitter to the receiver mounted on the vehicle, and releases the lock of doors by transmitting the fingerprint information intercepted to the receiver using a mobile transmitter which he or she has gotten by fraudulent means.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle key system comprising an attaching mechanism disposed inside a vehicle for attaching a mobile transmitter thereto, an attaching detection mechanism for determining whether or not a mobile transmitter is attached to the attaching mechanism, and a function of allowing the user to manipulate pieces of equipment in the vehicle, for example, to start the engine, only when the user""s mobile transmitter is attached to the attaching mechanism, thereby eliminating the need for providing a key cylinder and improving the security of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle key system for verifying the identity of mobile transmitters based on identification codes and passwords assigned to them, in addition to verification of the identity, of users based on the fingerprint information about fingerprints of those users, thereby preventing fraud, such as a fraudulent release of the lock of doors, from being committed on the vehicle even when someone gets a mobile transmitter by fraudulent means.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle key system for verifying identity of fingerprint information about a user""s fingerprint and for controlling pieces of equipment in a vehicle according to a verification result, the system comprising: a transmitter including a fingerprint information capturing unit for capturing fingerprint information from a user""s fingerprint, and a transmit unit for transmitting the fingerprint information captured by the fingerprint information capturing unit; an attaching unit disposed in the vehicle, for attaching the transmitter thereto; and a receiver disposed in the vehicle, including a receive unit for receiving the fingerprint information transmitted from the transmit unit of the transmitter, a fingerprint verification unit for verifying the fingerprint information against a list of pieces of previously stored fingerprint information, an attaching detection unit for determining whether or not the transmitter is attached to the attaching unit, and a control unit for controlling the pieces of equipment in the vehicle according to a verification result from the fingerprint verification unit and a detection result from the mounting detection unit.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle key system further comprises a detached prevention unit for securing the transmitter to the attaching unit according to how the control unit controls the pieces of equipment in the vehicle.
Preferably, the receiver can include a transmitter verification unit for verifying identity of the transmitter. In this case, the control unit can control the pieces of equipment in the vehicle according to the verification result from the fingerprint verification unit, the detection result from the mounting detection unit, and a verification result from the transmitter verification unit.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the transmitter includes an identifier transmitting unit for transmitting an identifier specific to the transmitter. The receiver can include an identifier receiving unit for receiving the identifier from the transmitter. The transmitter verification unit can compare the identifier received by the identifier receiving unit with one or more previously stored identifiers to verify the identity of the transmitter.
Preferably, the identifier transmitting unit transmits a password as well as the identifier. The identifier receiving unit can also receive the password from the transmitter, and the transmitter verification unit can also compare the password received by the identifier receiving unit against a previously stored corresponding password, in addition to the comparison between the identifier received by the identifier receiving unit and one or more previously stored identifiers, to verify the identity of the transmitter.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receiver includes a password generating unit for generating a new password every time a predetermined process is performed, and a password transmitting unit for transmitting the new password generated by the password generating unit. The transmitter can include a password receiving unit for receiving the new password, and a password updating unit for replacing the previous password with the new password received by the password receiving unit. Preferably, every time the receiver is authenticated, the password generating unit generates a new password for the receiver.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle key system further comprises another transmitter including an identifier receiving unit for receiving an identifier from the receiver, and an identifier storing unit for storing the identifier received by the identifier receiving unit in the other transmitter, as well as the fingerprint information capturing unit, the transmit unit, and the identifier transmitting unit. The receiver can include an identifier transmitting unit for transmitting the identifier specific to the transmitter to the other transmitter.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle key system further comprises another transmitter including an identifier receiving unit for receiving an identifier and a password from the receiver, and an identifier storing unit for storing the identifier and the password received by the identifier receiving unit in the other transmitter, as well as the fingerprint information capturing unit, the transmit unit, and the identifier transmitting unit. The receiver can include an identifier transmitting unit for transmitting the identifier and password specific to the transmitter to the other transmitter.
Preferably, the transmitter can include a rechargeable battery for supplying power to internal circuits. The receiver can includes a charging unit for charging the rechargeable battery when the transmitter is attached to the attaching unit.